A to Z Violent Guy and The Prince
by Shota Mager
Summary: Hanya kumpulan drabble A sampai Z tentang hubungan konyol Hori dan Kashima yang tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai teman, saingan, apalagi musuh. Kisah singkat yang memuat Hori Si Kasar yang Tsundere dan Kashima, perempuan jangkung yang bergelar Pangeran yang menjadi idola seluruh perempuan di sekolahnya. HoriKashi's Drabble. Rate T for SAVE.


**. . .**

 **A to Z Violent Guy and The Prince**

 **Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun (c) Tsubaki Izumi**

 **Written by. "Margery The Servant of Evil"**

 **Hori Masayuki and Kashima Yuu**

 **O.N.E.S.H.O.T**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **A for Absent**

Hori mengusap keringatnya. Setelah sekian lama berlari mencari seseorang untuk melepaskan stresnya. Ingin sekali dia memukul atau menendang bokongnya seperti yang dia biasa lakukan. Dengan begitu beban di otaknya akan terangkat tanpa sadar.

Biasanya dia dapat menemukannya dengan mudah di koridor sekolah. Cukup melihat kerumunan wanita, maka dia sudah menemukannya sosoknya yang tengah berdiri ditengah menggoda para fansnya. Membuat Hori tak sabar melayangkan tinjunya di wajahnya. Namun sayangnya tidak ditemukannya satupun kerumunan wanita di jalan-jalan yang telah dilaluinya tadi. Hori pun memilih untuk mengunjungi kelas kohainya tersebut.

"Senpai mencari Yuu-kun?" tanya salah satu siswa dikelas tersebut.

"Ya. Bisa kau panggilkan dia sekarang?" tanya Hori yang sudah memasang beberapa perempatan di wajahnya. Yang jelas dia ingin menjitak kepalanya begitu gadis itu berdiri didepannya.

"Sayang sekali Senpai, Yuu-kun tidak masuk sekolah karena demam." jawab siswa tersebut.

Hori melebarkan manik hazelnya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dirinya kaget mendengar berita itu. Hori pun meninggalkan kelas Kashima setelah memberikan ucapan terima kasih pada sisiwa tersebut.

Hori bengong. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya tanpa gadis itu? Dengan kemampuan akting kelas atasnya itu, dan juga tingkah sok pangerannya yang menyebalkan, membuat Hori merasa sedikit...kesepian?

 **B for Belong to...**

Kashima menjatuhkan tasnya shock ketika menemukan sesuatu yang tak lazim di dalam klub drama. Dia menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun dia hanya menemukan Hori yang tengah sibuk sendiri.

"Bra? Punya Hori-chan?" tanya Kashima pada dirinya sendiri.

 **C for Crossdresser**

Hori tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah begitu melihat gadis itu setelah keluar dari ruang ganti pakaian.

"Hori-chan, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya malu-malu sambil menyibakkan rok berumbainya sambil berputar.

'Benar-benar imut!' batin Hori sambil melotot.

Namun beberapa orang yang melihat hanya ber-sweatdrop ria karena menganggap bahwa Kashima hanyalah pemuda aneh yang suka sekali berpakaian seperti perempuan. Ah, sepertinya mereka tidak melihat bulu di kakinya.

 **D for Dumbass**

Terdengar suara gaduh dari koridor, beserta suara panggilan dan teriakan tolong dari yang mengejar dan yang dikejar.

"Tolooooonnnnngggggg!" jerit Kashima dengan air mata disudut bibirnya. Wajahnya pucat dan nafasnya memburu.

"Kashimaaaaaaa!" pemuda dibelakangnya memasang wajah psikopat begitu lari gadis yang dikejarnya itu melambat. Tinggal menunggu waktu bagi Hori untuk menangkap Kashima yang sudah terbaring pasrah diatas lantai.

Salahmu karena berani bersikap kurang ajar begitu pada Si Kasar dari Klub Drama ini, Kashima. Apa kau sungguhan cari mati?

 **E for Eagle**

Kashima mendongakkan kepalanya keatas. Bermaksud mengindari tatapan tajam Hori bak elang yang bersiap menerkamnya kapan saja.

"Lihat aku, Kashima! Jangan menatap keatas kalau kau tidak mau membuatku kesal!" karena tubuhnya lebih rendah daripada gadis itu, jelas Hori merasa tersinggung.

 **F for Famous**

Kashima membalikkan tubuhnya. Tidak bisa disembunyikan wajahnya yang kesal karena tingkah kurang ajar senpainya yang tidak biasa.

Yang mengherankan, Kashima Yuu tidak memedulikan teriakan histeris para fansnya dan lebih memilih mendengarkan Hori yang sesungguhnya tidak sudi meminta maaf padanya karena hal 'itu'. Efek menjadi perempuan terkenal, mungkin?

 **G for Gay**

Hori tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah kaget sekaligus shock-nya ketika salah satu kohai yang merupakan anggota drama menanyainya.

"Hori-senpai, apa kau seorang gay? Aku pernah melihatmu mencium dahi Kashima-kun," tanya kohainya merasa tidak enak.

Hori melebarkan mata coklatnya. Tidak hanya malu karena kohainya tidak sengaja mengintipnya mencium Kashima saat sedang sakit di UKS. 'Karena kau memanggilnya dengan embel-embel -kun, tidak berarti kau boleh menggagap Kashima seorang pria, Bodoh!' batin Hori menepuk keningnya.

 **H for Hooray**

Pemuda pendek itu mengurut dahinya kesal. Ditangannya sudah ada naskah drama yang akan dibaca dan dihapalkan salah satu anggota drama. Namun sayangnya, anggota yang dimaksud tidak bisa hadir karena sakit mendadak.

"Karena mendadak, untuk kali ini saja aku akan memerankan pengawal pangeran," kata Hori dengan wajah tak rela.

"Hore! Hori-chan menjadi pengawalku!" teriak Kashima senang. Disusul oleh properti panggung yang dilempar Hori kearah wajahnya.

 **I for Irresistible**

Pemuda berambut coklat itu menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam. Tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat. Batinnya mengatakan bahwa Kashima terlihat seperti perempuan sepenuhnya dimatanya.

"Hori-chan, kumohon jangan melihatku seperti itu. Mereka hanya iseng meriasku," katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya kaku.

Yang dilihatnya saat ini bukanlah 'pangeran' menyebalkan yang selalu mengganggunya, melainkan seorang putri berambut biru sedang mengenakan gaun pengantin yang hanya menutupi tubuhnya sampai lutut kakinya saja.

Karena tak tahan, Hori pun meraih lehernya sehingga membuat gadis itu merendahkan tubuhnya. Lalu mencium pipinya lembut tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

 **J for Jealous**

Kashima menutup mulutnya, tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa ketika pemuda dari klub basket sedang membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa, namun Kashima-san sangatlah menarik dimataku. Kumohon, jadilah pacarku!" ungkap pemuda itu dengan wajah merah, meski Kashima tidak bisa melihatnya.

Hanya sedikit orang yang memanggilnya Kashima-san. Rasanya suffix -san baginya terlalu berlebihan. Juga dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa ada orang yang menganggapnya sebagai seorang perempuan.

Namun tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Hori menguping pembicaraan mereka. Dia jelas cemburu dan juga merasa iri. Iri kepada orang itu karena dapat mengutarakan perasaannya pada Kashima dengan jelas.

 **K for Key**

Hori melebarkan matanya ketika memungut sesuatu yang jatuh dari tas Kashima. Ini kunci buku diary miliknya?

Ah, sepertinya Hori harus menyusun rencana agar dapat mengambil diam-diam diary Kashima sekarang juga.

 **L for Lemon**

"Senpai, dalam dunia fanfiksi, kau tahu apa arti dari cerita lemon eksplisit dan lemon implisit?" tanya Kashima polos.

"Itu berarti kalau membaca cerita berlabel seperti itu, wajahmu akan berubah seperti lemon dan kulitmu akan menguning seperti kulit lemon." kata Hori asal.

 **M for Masochist**

"Kashima!" setiap senpainya meneriakkan namanya seperti itu, maka setidaknya dia akan mendapatkan satu tamparan atau tendangan tepat di bokongnya karena berbagai alasan. Anehnya Kashima merasa senang karena Hori memperlakukannya seperti itu. Apa sebenarnya dia seorang masokis?

 **N for Nothing**

Hori mengerutkan keningnya saat Chiyo tiba-tiba menanyakan sesuatu yang membuatnya berpikir seribu kali.

"Apa menurutmu Kashima-kun orang yang penting bagimu?" tanya Chiyo.

"Dia hanyalah penganggu yang membuatku merasa tidak penting bila memikirkan dirinya barang sedetik saj," jawab Hori. Meski dirinya ragu akan jawabannya tersebut.

"Kau salah Senpai, bila kau menganggapnya penganggu, artinya Kashima-kun adalah orang yang penting bagimu. Semua penganggu itu, membuat hidup orang yang diganggunya lebih berwarna karena dirinya," ujar Chiyo bijak.

Hori mengiyakan perkataan Chiyo dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Kashima sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Salah besar kalau dia menganggap Kashiman bukanlah apa-apa baginya.

 **O for Ouch**

'Ouch'. Merupakan sebuah kata yang sering digumamkan Kashima saat Hori memukulinya dengan kejam.

 **P for Princess**

Semua perempuan di dunia tentu ingin menjadi seorang putri. Dihormati oleh rakyat, keinginannya selalu terpenuhi, dan menikah dengan pangeran dengan negeri seberang yang mencintainya dengan tulus.

Namun Kashima berbeda. Sebagai seorang putri, dia justru mencintai seorang pangeran bertubuh pendek dari Neraka yang suka berperilaku kejam padanya.

 **Q for Queen**

"Hori-sama, ratuku. Akan kupenuhi semua permintaanmu yang aku bisa," Kashima menunduk sopan.

"Baiklah, putar tubuhmu menghadap ke belakang. Maka aku bisa menendang bokongmu jauh-jauh," jawab Sang Ratu dengan seringai kejam.

 **R for Rude**

"Why you gotta be so rude? Don't you know I'm human too? Why you gotta be so rude? I'm gonna marry her anyway..." nyanyi Kashima sumbang.

"Hei, kau menyanyi atau membanggakan dirimu kalau kau pintar bahasa inggris daripada diriku?" tanya Hori kesal. Tentu saja Hori tidak tahu. Dia lebih suka mendengarkan lagu enka milik neneknya daripada mendengarkan lagu milik orang barat.

"Ooh...tunggu. Apa maksudmu 'marry her anyway'? Aku ini seorang pria, kau tahu," tambah Hori begitu mengoreksi deretan kalimat yang dilantunkan Kashima.

Kashima menepuk keningnya. Dia tidak pernah bermaksud menyanyikan lagu ini untuk senpainya. Oh, mungkin hanya untuk bagian 'rude' saja.

 **S for Shock**

Kashima tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah shock-nya begitu mendengar dua pertanyaan yang menyatakan pernyataan dari pemuda tegap berwajah datar ini.

"Apa kau seorang pria yang salah mengenakan seragam milik kakak perempuanmu atau apa sebenarnya kau ini seorang pria yang gagal melakukan operasi transgender?" tanya Nozaki.

Karena sepertinya pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini tidak perlu dijawab olehnya, maka Kashima pun memilih kabur.

 **T for Tsundere**

"Nih!"

Kashima mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Sejak kapan pemuda ini peduli akan keadaannya?

"Aku bukannya mengawatirkan keaadanmu tapi, aku harap kau cepat sembuh dari demammu dan cepatlah berhenti absen dari sekolah, dasar Bodoh!" kata Hori mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kashima melihat semburat tipis di pipi senpainya tersebut. Kashima tersenyum lembut. Lalu mengangguk semangat. Entah mengapa, sifat tsundere Hori ini dapat menyembuhkan dirinya dari demam yang dideritanya

 **U for Ugly**

Wajah Kashima itu sempurna. Bahkan Hori yang laki-laki pun mengakuinya. Namun membayangkan wajah Kashima yang berubah jelek dengan mata kecil, bintik hitam, dan kerut diwajahnya tidak bisa membuatnya berhenti untuk tertawa terbahak-bahak.

 **V for Vow**

Kashima bermaksud bersikap tegar. Namun percuma, air mata tetap menetes membasahi pipinya. "Berjanjilah kalau kau akan selalu melihat penampilanku di lomba selanjutnya," isaknya tidak berani melihat wajah iba senpainya yang baru saja merayakan upacara kelulusan itu.

"Kashima, aku akan selalu melihat penampilanmu, aku berjanji," kata Hori mantap. Dia menghapus air mata Kashima dengan jarinya.

Dia mencium bibir gadis itu. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Kashima sangatlah cantik di waktu tertentu, membuatnya tak tahan untuk melumat bibir kecilnya. Meski dia harus berjinjit untuk menggapainya, namun sekarang dia tidak peduli.

"Aku berjanji, Kashima."

 **W for Why**

Mengapa Kashima itu memiliki banyak penggemar? Mengapa Kashima itu tampan? Mengapa Kashima itu cerdas? Mengapa Kashima bisa bersahabat dengan orang sepemalu Mikoshiba? Mengapa Kashima itu tinggi? Mengapa terkadang Kashima itu sangatlah cantik? Mengapa Kashima itu menyebalkan? Mengapa Kashima pintar berakting? Mengapa Kashima...

Semua pertanyaan itu berputar memenuhi otaknya. Semua 'mengapa' yang menyangkut tentang gadis bernama Kashima Yuu tidak ada habisnya dan selalu bertambah setiap harinya. Hei Hori, begitu pentingnya Kashima bagimu hingga kau selalu memikirkannya?

 **X for X-Ray**

Dokter yang memeriksa struktur tulang lengan Kashima tersenyum lega melalui sinar x.

"Syukurlah cederanya tidak terlalu parah. Tuan Kashima baik-baik saja," kata Dokter tersebut sambil tersenyum.

Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong, mendengar kata 'tuan' dari mulut Dokter membuat Kashima lemas. 'Aku ini seorang perempuan...' batinnya.

 **Y for Yes**

"Hori Masayuki, apa kau bersedia menerima Kashima Yuu sebagai suamimu?"

"Ya. Aku bersedia." kata Hori mantap.

Hori mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. Syukurlah itu hanya mimpi. Sepertinya Hori mendapatkan satu lagi dari sekian banyak mimpi terburuk yang pernah dialaminya.

 **Z for Zero**

Hori menatap seorang gadis jangkung didepannya. Sekian lama tidak bertemu, membuatnya menyadari bahwa dirinya jauh bertambah tinggi sejak dia lulus SMA. Bahkan tubuhnya sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, tidak seperti di SMA dulu.

Gadis jangkung itu kini berambut panjang. Membuat pemuda ini pangling akan keberadaannya. Keberadaannya yang selalu membuat hidupnya penuh warna semasa SMA-nya. Apa dia orang yang itu? Orang yang menganggap dirinya pangeran dan selalu mengganggunya.

Rambut biru dan manik emeraldnya. Dia tidak pernah melupakannya.

"Hori-chan, apa kau mengingatku?" suaranya yang dulu cempereng itu berubah sepenuhnya. Terdengar lebih lembut. Hori berpikir, apakah kemampuan menyanyinya juga meningkat?

"Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu," suara bariton milik Hori terdengar. "Kashima Yuu, benar?" Hori memiringkan kepalanya.

Kashima tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Kashima memeluk Hori dengan erat. Senang rasanya bahwa senpainya ini akhirnya mengalahkan tinggi badannya. Benar-benar tidak disangsa.

Hori mengelus rambut gadis itu lembut. Dia sungguh merindukannya.

Hori teringat akan perkataan ibunya untuk segera menikah. Hori tersenyum. Sepertinya dia sudah menemukan calon istrinya sekarang.

Pangeran yang tampan itu, berubah menjadi seorang putri berambut panjang yang terlihat anggun.

Hori dan Kashima melempar senyum lembut.

"Sepertinya hubungan baru kita memang harus dimulai dari nol," kata Hori tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu, Hori-chan?" Kashima menatapnya bingung.

Hori teringat akan cincin pernikahan yang dia simpan di lemari bajunya. Sekarang dia mengetahui siapa orang yang pantas mendapatkannya.

"Sepertinya hubungan 'serius' kita harus dimulai dari nol. Kau tahu maksudku?" tanya Hori tersenyum hangat.

Kashima mengangguk pelan. "Apa itu artinya kau akan menjadi istriku, Hori-chan?" tanyanya polos.

"Jangan bodoh, dunia ini bisa terbalik!" Hori menjitak pelan kepala Kashima, terkekeh.

Hori menghela nafas pelan. Lalu pemuda itu memegang pipi Kashima. Memaksa gadis itu melihat matanya. "Yuu, aku mencintaimu."

Kashima tersenyum. Benar kata Hori. Tidak seperti hubungan senpai-kohai yang konyol seperti dulu. Melainkan hubungan yang baru, dia harus memulainya lagi dari nol.

'Mikoshiba, sepertinya aku akan menikah duluan daripada dirimu,' batin Kashima merasa puas mengingat bahwa rival merahnya mungkin akan menjomblo seumur hidup.

.

 **|A to Z END|**

. . .

 **A/N:**

Fic GSNK gue yang pertama, akhirnya terwujud! #sujudsyukur

Gue suka banget sama HoriKashi. Entah kenapa itu straight pair paling unik di dunia anime. Kalo lihat aksinya mereka di anime rasanya ngakak-ngakak gak berhenti. Gue suka pas eps mana, tuh. Pokoknya yang Kashima sama Horinya adu pedang buat latihan drama. Keren, deh!

Eh, saya (formal) mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan cerita dan ada beberapa alfabet yang tidak nyambung dengan ceritanya. Cerita kayak gini susah, ya. Kayak kumpulan drabble dalam satu chapter.

'Mkay, RnR, Fav, and Fol, please?

v

v


End file.
